kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Misaka Ikaruga
Misaka Ikaruga (斑鳩みさか) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and she is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. She is the great master student from japan and she experiencing the art of the samurai. She specialises in close range combat. She has difficulties dealing with long range assaults but proves deadly if she can close the distance. Role in Game Ruka arc Misaka Ikaruga is only appears in Ruka arc and unlike other story arcs and much like Melody arc while playing in Ruka arc, the number of chapters is now 8 instead of 12. Unlike the side stories, the chapter progression and unlockable chapters are sequences and can be selected anytime by the player. Also Misaka is first appears in chapter 3 in Ruka arc "Counter Darkness" where she has few battles with Ruka before joining with him. When she is defeated the first time, she retreats to Riot gym camp, and defeating her a second time causes the riot's will to lose complete trust over the general, and the boss decides to retreat on her own. At the end of the battle, the boss gathers up the remaining riots at abandoned school building with Misaka, and after the main boss was defeated, Misaka formally surrenders and apologizes for her error and joins the resistance. In chapter 4 in Ruka arc "Save the will", she participate in a few of their battles and helps save the school persons. Character Information Appearance Similar to Kasumi, Misaka looks refined with long, straight, black hair with side hairs and dark blue eyes. She only wears a White long sleeve shirt with blue necktie, a black gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few golden tassels strewn across. She has a armband pinned to her upper left arm to signify gold crescent moon shape symbol (symbolizes dark element). She has a short gold-trimmed black skirt similar color to her jacket, a very thick white tights, and pair of black may James style platform high heel pumps. Personality Normally collected and witty, Misaka is a modest and elegant woman who genuinely cares for the common people. She speaks in a polite manner and tries to practice humility when facing conflicting interests. Hoping to see the end of the wars and cruelty, she desires to someday see her dream become a reality. Striving to protect chivalry at all times, however, she has a nearly black-and-white perception of the world; she is quick to judge others based on their capabilities, actions, and status. If a person acts with what is commonly perceived as lowly or underhanded, she often cuts them down without question. She experiences early doubts and uncertainties for her judgment as the story progresses. Though Misaka eventually becomes self-righteous for her actions, her unpredictable betrayal has her labeled as a traitorous anti-hero by the riots and others not within her inner circle of allies, eventually she joins the player to correct her mistakes that realize she made. Quotes Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and default weapon equipped) Main Stat: AGI (Physical ATK) Movesets , , , , , : Misaka unleashes a series of horizontal and diagonal slices. Launches the enemy at last hit. : Misaka does a quick battōjutsu slash forward that sends a miniature flashing wave of dark energy forward at 5 meters, inflicts piercing fall-over state on grounded targets, and inflicts crashing knockback on airborne opponents and deals negligible damage. , , ( ), ( ): Misaka launches with a diagonal lifting-cut. If it connects, she dashes forward with another horizontal slash. Then the second input does a rising slash that transition Misaka into the air for aerial charge attacks. , , , ( ): Misaka turns once, swatting the enemy with sheath, then stabs them with it to stun them momentarily. This input has a EX attack; she turns behind, she cuts once more and sends a cutting wave to her front to blow enemies away. , , , , ( ): Misaka unsheathes her sword before slicing outward in a step (which stuns), then slashes via a lifting scoop launch; turns her back to her foe as she crouches and with sword behind her with both hands on it, leaping in a cutting spin 360 to slash at the falling target(s) and inflicting crashing knockback. , , , , : Misaka steps forward while turning, and unsheathes sword for a diagonal vertical slash to launches enemies into the air. , , , , , : Misaka dashes forward while she slicing once for five hits, then points her sword towards the ground, knocking all nearby foes away via spiral knockdown. (This input requires Misaka Ikaruga is Level 15) Direction, : Misaka unsheathes her sword and does a forward stab at said direction of 5 meters. Inflicts crashing knockback. Nodachi slash ( , during dash): Misaka rapidly slashes at high speeds while dashing and ends it with a spinning outward slash. Each slash stuns and can mash for more hits. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset , , , , , , : Misaka does a downward reaping two-handed slash and can be followed up with a basic air combo with the final one slashing downwards to the ground. Upon reaching the ground, Misaka swiftly delivers two consecutive horizontal slashes. , : Misaka twirls blade while descending and drives it unto the earth to cause a dark elemental tremor. , , : Misaka does a two vertical slashes up to down, on the second hit causes ground bounce to the ground. , , , : After two slash air combo, Misaka does a rapidly slashes in front multiple times and the final slash spiral launches the air juggled enemy away. , , , , , ( ): After three slash air combo, Misaka does a more rapid slashes, the second input, she turns to deliver a spiraling blow with her sword, and poses with a damaging tremor surrounding her which launches away on airborne hit. , , , , , : After four slash air combo, Misaka does a meteor slash on them in the air twice (with two upward criss-crossing strikes) before sending them back down with a downward slash that creates an area-of-effect quake. , , , , , , : After five slash air combo, Misaka does a quick battōjutsu slash forward that sends a large cutting wave in front to knocking all nearby aerial foes away via spiral knockdown. (This input requires Misaka Ikaruga is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Misaka counters with her C1, stuns the attacking enemy. While blocking the attack with L1 Button, : Misaka backs away before repelling assailant with a sudden flash emitted from her katana. Other function , : Double jump Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Specter Blade (幽霊刃): Misaka does a quick battōjutsu slash forward to unleash a black energy waves forward at distance of 10 meters in front of her. She can shoot 5 times a row. The enemies are hit by these waves, inflicts piercing fall-over state on grounded targets, and inflicts crashing knockback on airborne opponents and deals dark elemental damage (This skill is learned from the start of Misaka Ikaruga’s Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 10 seconds Specter Cutter (幽霊鼬): Misaka takes a step back and cuts the air in front of her through a dimensional rift in a sphere shape that travels over 10 meter range, done in iaidou style through a quick draw. When the enemies are hit by the Specter Cutter sphere, it will inflict dark elemental damage, multiple hits several times and launch enemies into the air for a while will be created. (This skill requires Misaka Ikaruga is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Specter Suffering (幽霊苦): (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Misaka goes to iaidou style ready stance. Press and hold the button to unleashes numerous slashes coming from different directions. Press the button or let the Storm Rush is over, Misaka will slash at a blinding speed while pillars of darkness will come out and break, damaging anything caught within the radius and spiral knocks the enemies away via Spiral Hard Knockdown. (This skill requires Misaka Ikaruga is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 700 *Cooldown: 25 seconds Specter Dimension (幽霊次元): (chargeable) Misaka goes to iaidou style as she gathers a burst of dark energy. Then slashes her enemies to shreds with numerous dark slash effects at super speed at the 10 meter AoE distance in front of her. Inflict multiple hits several times, inflicts dark elemental damage and spiral launches the enemies up the air for every hit via Spiral Hard Knockdown. However the longer he charged, the more powerful will be, but Misaka cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version doubles the AoE range and inflict additional hits. (This skill requires Misaka Ikaruga is Level 30). *MP cost: 900 (uncharged), 1800 (charged) *Cooldown: 30 seconds (uncharged), 60 seconds (charged) Specter Storms (幽霊嵐): Misaka goes to iaidou style as she gathers a burst of dark energy. Then slashes all enemies around her over 20 meter AoE with numerous line of dark energy swords. Inflict multiple hits several times, inflicts dark elemental damage and spiral launches the enemies up the air for every hit. At last hit spiral launches the enemies away from her via Spiral Hard Knockdown. (This skill requires Misaka Ikaruga is Level 30). *MP cost: 900 *Cooldown: 35 seconds Musou Attacks (Specter Extreme (幽霊極端)) (Requires 1 Musou bar): While standing in place, Misaka pivots to each side, bringing her sword to each side and making an x-figure movements. She can slash up to 20 times. Ends with dashing forward, turning around, bowing and crouching, and sheathing her sword. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Misaka Ikaruga’s Level. , (Specter Wind (幽霊風)) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Misaka sheathes her sword while in mid air before quickly unleashing a barrage of quick slashes in front of her. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Misaka Ikaruga is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Specter Void (幽霊無)) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Misaka does one quick upward slash, as she sheathes her sword she is surrounded in a slashing aura. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Misaka Ikaruga is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Specter Flash (幽霊閃)) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Misaka does an instantaneous vertical slash followed by several diagonal cross slashes. The move ends with a sudden purple streak of darkness from Misaka's blade. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Misaka Ikaruga is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Specter Whirlwind (幽霊旋風)) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Specter Extreme): Misaka goes to iaidou style as she gathers a burst of dark energy then she creates a dark elemental slashing cyclone by running in a 420 spin, slashing enemies inside over 50 meter AoE. Inflict multiple hits several times, damage and spiral launches the enemies up the air for every hit. At last hit spiral launches the enemies away from her. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Misaka Ikaruga is Level 40. (Specter Judgment (幽霊判定)) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Specter Whirlwind): Misaka jump backwards in the air and do a iaidou style as she gathers a burst of dark energy then Misaka disappears out of sight for a moment, filling the entire area with a flurry of Specter Cutters all over the area to hit all enemies several times, inflicts massive damage and spiral launch them up in the air for every hit. Hold the button longer, the longer duration of Specter Judgment for last 10 seconds before unleashing a numerous powerful purple line of slashes that inflict multiple hits on enemies. When Specter Judgment ends, Misaka reappears on the ground and sheathes her sword triggering massive explosion on enemies that causes spiral launches the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by the explosion. K.Oed enemies from the explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Misaka Ikaruga is Level 50 along with Specter End. Burst Attack (Musou Ougi: Specter End (無双奥義 幽霊最終)) (Burst Mode required and instead of Specter Judgment): Misaka slashes all enemies around her to stun upon startup. Then she goes to iaidou style as she gathers a burst of dark energy to unsheathes weapon in time for a series of criss-cross slashes. As her burst attack continues, she does a full spinning slash that ends with several slices to the front. Follow by Specter Judgment to inflict multiple hits and inflicts heavy dark elemental damage. Misaka reappears on the ground while during her Specter Judgment before she perform a final blow involves Misaka performing multiple cuts shortly before unleashing a wide burst of energy with her end Specter Judgment passing through them while she disappears on sight. When her burst attack ends, Misaka reappears on the ground and sheathes her sword triggering massive explosion on enemies that causes spiral launches the enemy into great heights in the sky as they hit by the explosion. K.Oed enemies from the explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Super Attack is requires to learn when Misaka Ikaruga is Level 50 along with Specter Judgment. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Misaka Ikaruga's characteristic style of swordswomanship is known as Iaidō or Battōjutsu. Her attacks mainly consist of low and swift horizontal slices, mostly done from drawing her sword from its sheath as often as possible, and in terms of iaidō, he may often instantly re-sheath her blade during certain slashes. Her wide range and high rotation speed also give her higher accuracy in hitting her enemy and other distractions around her. This makes her a deadly close range fighter, and perfect for singling out strong opponents like bosses and finishing them. Weapon Unlock requirements Clear Chapter 3 "Counter Darkness" in Ruka arc in Story Mode. Trivia *Misaka Ikaruga is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while she is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Her appearance and clothing are similar to Ikaruga from Senran Kagura series. However, her color scheme of clothing is seemed to have been inverted with Misaka as her long sleeved collar shirt and leggings are white color and her jacket and skirt are black color (except her Necktie and Armband are retaining color blue). Also she wearing a black platform high heel shoes instead of wearing boosts. *Her personality is loosely similar to Mitsuhide Akechi from Samurai Warriors series except being a feminine and lady like nature. *Misaka's movesets are mixed of Mitsuhide Akechi and Zhou Tai's moves from Warriors franchise with Skill and Musou Attacks. However, being a dark element type character, her play style is much like Ikaruga's. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Warriors Close Combat Type Characters Category:Unaligned sides